1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory device for a spa. More specifically, the present invention relates to an accessory device for a spa in the form of one of a tray and an ice bucket.
2. Prior Art
Hot tubs and spas are well known in the art. Typically, spas are generally cylindrical in shape and typically sit directly on the ground. The top surface of the hot tub is generally quite narrow and provides little space for storing of objects such as glasses, beverages and the like. Further, some existing hot tub manufacturers have built in cup holders but such cup holders are generally not effective in keeping beverages cold.
There remains a need, therefore, to provide additional storage around the perimeter of the spa to allow persons within the spa to have access to personal items and drinks.